A Night at Home
by StarMagician
Summary: Continuation of 'A Day at the Park' Read what happens when Yugi and Yami get home. LINK TO LEMON


A Night at Home  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Warnings: BoyXboy, yxy, Don't like? DON'T READ!  
  
Yes, this is a continuation of 'A Day at the Park' but this is going to be it. And if you can't guess it, it's a lemon. Yes, my first lemon. Oh joy. :)  
  
I hope you enjoy it.  
  
***  
  
Yami entered the game shop with Yugi in his arms. The teen fell asleep along the walk home from the carnival.  
  
"Yami? Yugi? Is that you?" Grandpa called from upstairs.  
  
Yami climbed up the stairs from the game shop to the living room. "Yes Grandpa," he answered. "Sorry we're home late. We just got back from the carnival at the park."  
  
Grandpa waved it off. "That's quite alright. You two need to spend a little quality time together anyway."   
  
Yami rolled his eyes at the comment, but Grandpa didn't notice it. 'We sure did. We sure did.'  
  
Grandpa spotted the Black Magician and Kuriboh plushie in Yugi's hands. "Say did you win those?" Yami nodded. "Hmm, I better put these somewhere before Yugi loses them." Grandpa carefully took the plushies out of Yugi's grasp. Without them Yugi just snuggled further into Yami's chest. Yami smiled at the sight and tried to keep his hold on his partner. Yugi was starting to get a little bit heavy now.  
  
"Umm, Grandpa we better get going to bed now. It's been a long day for us," Yami hurried to the stairs leading to their bedroom.  
  
"Oh, alright. But what's that bag you have in your hand?" Sugoroku only saw until now the brown paper bag in the pharaoh's hand. Yami paused his foot in midair at the first step.  
  
"I… Er… Bought some new Duel Monsters cards." Yami looked around nervously. Luckily he had his back to Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"But we have cards here."  
  
"Yes… But these are the new packs we don't have and… I really wanted them." Yami was so anxious to go upstairs; he almost didn't care what he just had said.  
  
"They have new card packs that I don't know about?" Grandpa scratched his head in thought and shrugged. "I must getting old to not notice something like that. Ah well, off to bed, Yami."  
  
Yami laughed nervously to himself as Grandpa turned off the light.   
  
***  
  
As soon as Yami rushed into the bedroom, he slammed the door with his foot and locked it. He had a relieved look on his face. It was hard sometimes to get away from Yugi's grandfather and into bed with his precious koi.   
  
Yami walked over and laid Yugi on the bed. Yugi continued to sleep and dream whatever he was dreaming about. Yami smirked. It was time to execute his plan.   
  
First was getting undressed. Yami only took his red shirt, boots and socks off. Leaving only his black jeans on. Next was Yugi, the hard part. 'I have to be careful NOT to wake Yugi up.' Yami told himself.   
  
Miraculously, he slipped Yugi's shirt off with little trouble. He then stripped Yugi of his pants and shoes. Yami stared and nearly drooled at the precious body lying in all its glory. Yugi looked like an angel with the moonlight hitting him from the skylight.  
  
He smirked once again as he brought the final item out of the paper bag, the exact one Grandpa asked about. They were the handcuffs he had bought from the mini-mart on the way home. 'Definitely not cards' the yami thought to himself. He placed the key in one of the desk drawers next to the bed. It was now time for the fun part.   
  
With caution, the cold metal handcuffs were snapped on Yugi. The first phase was complete. The second and last phase was about to begin.  
  
The yami sat on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers over the smooth soft skin, from Yugi's arms to his toes. The angel shivered and moved his arm to find sort of blanket or covering, but he couldn't. Something was keeping him together. 'What the?' Yugi open his eyes to find his partner's lustful ones staring directly at him. (Or elsewhere on his body.)  
  
Yugi took a glance at himself and realized why he was so cold. His body was completely naked and around his wrists was a pair of shiny silver handcuffs. "Okaaay… what are we doing?" Yugi knew Yami had the answer.  
  
Yami knelt over Yugi's body face-to-face. "We're going to play my version of Cops and Robbers, remember? After today, I thought I should play a "game" too." He huskily said. Yugi could feel the warm breath on his neck.  
  
"A game?" Yugi suddenly remember Yami's words while walking home. He took another glance at the item on his wrist. 'So this is what he brought? Veeery unexpected.' He smirked along with his yami. "So, I guess I'm going to get "punished" for my criminal ways, huh copper?" There was a seductive tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes… but I just know where to start."   
  
"How about a kiss first?"  
  
"I don't know…" Yami teased, but soon made up his mind. "Ah, what the hell."   
  
***  
  
Go here for the LEMON:  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=41021  
  
You can leave reviews here or there. I don't care. (It ryhmes ^_^) 


End file.
